


waystation

by charmspoken



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, PTSD, Suicide Attempt, Two OCs - Freeform, lesbian calypso
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:53:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22340617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmspoken/pseuds/charmspoken
Summary: piper mclean makes the choice to stay with leo and calypso after everything thats happen. feelings pop up and things happen along the way.
Relationships: Piper McLean/Leo Valdez, calypso/original character
Kudos: 7





	1. starting over

**Author's Note:**

> i've been thinking about this for a while

Flashback: When Leo offered to escort Piper home at the end of The Burning Maze  
"so."  
"so what"

leo looked at piper as if he was expecting just something..anything.  
piper couldn't give him the reaction he wanted. there was too much going on. feelings coming back it was also just. too much.

"you can't avoid this forever" leo started "it's gonna get cold"

they were sitting on a park bench near her grandpa's old house in oklahoma. after settling they came out here to talk...or try to

"what is there to talk about even", piper said trying not to reach his eyes.

"i wanted to ask you something", leo replied.

this piqued piper's interest and got her interested in the conversation

"i wanted to know if...you wanted to come back to indiana with me", he said

"wait what", piper started

"let finish... i know you don't want to live out here. you hate being alone with people you don't know. it would just make more sense if you came with me. it would give a chance to start a new life. and we can with all this" he looked in her eyes as he continued. "together"

piper knew her answer was obvious.

"yes"

* * *

that was a month ago. 

after her conversation with leo she worked everything out that day. she told her dad her plans. got his blessing. packed up everything. and left.

however what ever she was expecting to happen once she got to waystation but it wasn't this. so much can change in the span of a month.

starting with leo's rush into popularity. turns out in a boring town like this new kids are a source of entertainment. the kids of this town loved him and you could tell it helped boosted his confidence. gone was that scrawny kid piper knew a while ago. it's like he transformed into a whole new person. piper couldn't decide if she liked it or not. 

and there was calypso. piper couldn't figured her out. she was just so hot and cold. sometimes she cold be a likeable person. the next second eating nails seemed more tolerable than talking to her. she got even colder after he break up with leo. leo would later explain to piper that he was the one who wanted to break up because the feelings weren't there anymore. calypso took the breakup to hard but still remained friends with leo. calypso instead redirected this anger towards her enemy in school vera benoit. calypso's hatred towards her was..odd. it seemed like it was a rivalry based off of something else. piper had a suspicion to what it was though. 

* * *

piper thought of all this as she unlocked the door with her key. she walked into the living room hoping to get a snack and get back to her room where she spends most of her time anyway. what she doesn't expect is to see leo making out with a girl. on the couch. 

piper wasn't sure what came over her. but she feel a weird burning sensation that she just couldn't explain. against her better judgement she walked over to the pair and prepared to say something.

"you know humans beings can die if they go without air for too long", piper said in a monotone voice.

the couple broke apart suddenly and piper could swear she heard the girl mumble "bitch" under her breath.

"anyway you should go...emmie doesn't like when we have visitors late", piper said with a smile

piper had practically pushed the girl out of the door then slammed it afterwards. she turned back around to see a disappointed leo. 

"why would you do that", leo asked.  
"no reason..you know the rules", piper replied

she tried to brush past him in order to return to her room. before she could completely get past him he reached out and grabbed her wrist to get her to stop.

"wait", leo started. but she wasn't listening  
piper wasn't sure how to react and just stood there for a few seconds. this was the most contact she had felt with anyone since jason had died. images of how jason used to grab her by the wrist when he wanted her to see something came back to her. all the smiles they shared, the warmth of these memories flooded back to her. **it was all too much too fast for her**. she came back to she pulled her wrist back, harder than she meant too.

without a word she rushed into her room, locked the door, and just sat down. she stayed like this all night. completely losing her appetite that she had not too long earlier.

* * *

piper went into the kitchen the day after completely avoiding eye contact with leo. she listened to calypso go on another rant about vera

"do you know what that bitch did now", calypso said, "she's totally trying to suck up to our physics teacher in order to get a higher grade"

"are we supposed to care" piper said 

"no one expects you to care about anything but wallowing in self pity" calypso retorted

ouch.

"leave her alone callie, just finish your story", leo said

"whatever, as i was saying. i need your guys help in order to keep my a in this class. please please please help me with this model project for extra credit", calypso begged

"i would but i'm too busy wallowing in self pity remember", piper said as she walked out of the room

she knew she was being petty but she couldn't help herself. school wasn't really her first priority considering being there was already her own personal hell.

* * *

the one thing that made school tolerable was seeing her best friend camile. they met in the middle of history class and everything just clicked from there. camile was kind of boy obsessed and kind of boy obsessed. she was extremely pretty with her long dark hair and her caramel skin tone. piper was grabbing her books from her locker while camile was talking about her latest date. she got cut off promptly as one of the guys on the football team came up behind piper. she could smell the extreme amounts of axe body spray mixed with body odor that made her feel sick. 

"hey piper, have you reconsidered that date yet, jackson asked

"i would rather swallow paint"  
"aw don't be that way i'm sure i can show you a good time"  
"ew. you have a left hand use it"

with that piper slammed her locker shut, said bye to camile, and rushed to her homeroom class.

* * *

when she walked into class there was a yelling match going on between calypso and vera.

"you're insufferable", calypso was yelling  
"calm down sweetheart you're making a big deal out of nothing really", vera said cooly.  
"don't call me sweetheart you fucking bitch just admit you stole my model project idea", calypso said back  
"in order to want you steal your idea, it would have to be bigger than something my 9 year old niece would buy from michaels", vera replied

like typically high school boys everyone in the back said "OOOHH" and calypso's eye started twitching with her face turning red. piper saw how a cup of pencils in the back of the classroom started shaking furiously. calypso's powers went haywire when she was upset and if she didn't calm down she was going to blow a fuse and expose her powers to the entire class. 

piper walked into the middle of the war zone and grabbed calypso's hand so she would look at her. if looks could kill...piper would have been dead. she glanced over at the pencils in the back of the room so calypso could see what was going on. this was enough to make calypso take a deep breath and turn back to vera. with a simple "whatever" calypso went back to her seat without a word. vera seemed shocked by this since their little catfights could go on for way longer than this. as she walked past calypso's seat to go back to her she whispered "you look really good today". calypso's face turned beet red. piper was sure she knew what was going on now.

later in the class, as if the gods themselves were playing a cruel prank. vera and calypso were paired together for the extra credit project together. this would be interesting.

* * *

piper's favorite place in the waystation was on top of the roof. the stars that twinkled outside were just amazing to her. it was so peaceful.. a place where she didn't feel completely stressed out. she barely noticed that she wasn't alone on the roof anymore.

"oh i didn't know anybody was up here, i'll come back later"

piper turned around to see leo walking towards the door. she can't explain what comes over her but she says "wait you can stay"

he seems surprised but sits down next to get anyway. he keeps a distance as if he still scared of her.

"i don't bite you know" piper joked  
"are you sure about that"  
"postive"

and just like that they sat in comfortable silence. little did either of them know that things were slowly changing about them.

* * *

somewhere else in the city...

"i think i made progress today, starting to gain trust"  
"i'll believe it when i see it"  
"you will.....just trust me"


	2. a plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this was a one time thing right?

* * *

a few days had passed since the roof top discussion and piper was starting to realize how complicated everything was getting. she would getting a strange feeling around a certain person and this wasn't good for anyone. 

it was a normal school day for piper until leo slid up to her locker looking panicked. the two had slowly become closer and piper found herself opening up more. this is where her problem started. she hadn't felt like this in a while. 

* * *

"i need your help" leo said frantically 

"with what exactly" piper replied trying to ignore how quickly her heart was beating now

"well"  
"spit it out"  
"okay there may or may not be a video of me shooting a fireball on the school cameras"

with that piper gave him her full attention. 

'what the fuck", she started  
"wait i can explain. i was trying to throw something and a fireball came out on accident. you need to help me get rid of the footage"  
"how am i supposed to help you do that"  
"charmspeak the office manager for me so i can sneak in the main office and get it. calypso's on a school trip so i can't use her special privileges to go in and get it"  
"fine. meet me after school"  
and with that she shut her locker and walked away. on the way to class she couldn't find a way to stop her beating heart. how bad could this be right? 

* * *

"okay the plan is i'll distract her while you rush in", piper explained

piper walked in to start her part of the plan. she started the conversation off by compelling her to not to look around. she tracked leo's movement in the corner of her eye and hoped that this would be it. however, leo came out of the office a minute later looking confused. and empty handed. piper ended the conversation as fast as she could and went to go talk to leo the second he got out of the office. ]

"dude what happened. you were supposed to get the tape." piper started  
"well it's not in there. the tapes or the recorder"  
"what"  
"we need to find where it actually is. let's go"  
"we don't even know where it is"  
"i know someone who might but we have to go now"

* * *

piper wanted to say something in response to that but she figured they didn't have much time left. 

"okay let's go" 

leo made her wait outside when they got to the room the person was in. piper waited outside and tried to look as inconspicuous as she could. she looked at her watch and a few seconds later the door opened and leo came out.

"we have to get into the room where they keep all the student files"  
"...and where is that exactly"  
"just follow me"

they arrived in front of a door that would be generally hidden from normal view. leo stepped forward and used a key to open in. piper wonder where it came from but decided against it.

they stepped in the room and looked around. the room smelled like a thick layer of dust. the room was painted a dull shade of blue and had file cabinets all around the wall. one of the filing cabinets was labeled "videos" with the computer that the security cameras were wired to on the table. leo went to the computer and pulled up the footage from today. finding the clip of him shooting the fireball was easy. as to be expected of a clip on a student shooting literal fire from their palm. piper's next concern was how a demigod was going to be able to use a computer without it blowing up. miraculously, it seemed to be working just fine.

"it's gonna take at least a few minutes for the footage to fully delete". leo said

"that's good", piper breathed a sigh of relief, "the sooner it's gone the sooner we can get out of here the sooner we can just go home"  
"why don't we just go through footage while we wait. just to see something"

they looked through so much footage of there classmates doing all sorts of things. from tripping in the halls to some other....scandalous things. piper felt very happy...until they stumbled on a certain video. it was footage of jackson pressed piper into a locker and gripped her wrist tightly trying to flirt with her. in the video seeing piper trying to hold back tears in obvious. in real time, piper's smile completely feel off of her face. the silence between the two was deafening. piper wished she could be literally anywhere else. she would even deal with calypso complaining about vera.

"piper-" leo started  
"can we not talk about it"

leo respected this but piper can tell he wasn't 100% happy with that. piper looked at the time left for the deletion and saw that they still had 88% percent left. just 5 more minutes and they could be out of there. naturally that's when everything went wrong. they could hear someone approaching the doorway. they were starting to jiggle the door handle and were about the enter the room. piper didn't think it would blow over well if they saw two students in there tampering with their footage. piper wracked her brain trying to figure out how they were going to get out of this one. finally her brain settled on one thing. she wasn't sure if it was the best idea but it was the only thing she could think of at the time. i would give them at least a semi-balance of an excuse when the person walked in on them. 

piper just grabbed leo's face and muttered something around the lines of "just trust me okay". and she closed her eyes, leaned in and. 

kissed him. 

the door opened and who ever came inside cleared their throat. piper and leo pulled away from each other to look at who had come in. it was the assistant principal miss. murphy. piper felt her face going red not necessarily from embarrassment but because of the weirdness of it all. piper looked at the computer and saw that the footage was 100% deleted. 

after a scolding about PDA from miss. murphy the two of them were on their way. neither of them really said anything on the way home at all. calypso was home already ranting about what vera had done while they were on their school trip. neither piper or leo really payed attention to what she was talking about though. the both of them were trying to avoid eye contact with each other. 

* * *

piper felt someone sit down next to her on the rooftop. she didn't have to turn to know who was it was.

"so. you kissed me", leo said with his trademark smirk  
"yeah to make sure you wouldn't get exposed dumbass", piper said with a smile  
"that's a very interesting plan"  
"shut up"

and they sat down in silence for a while until leo spoke again

"so...what does that mean for us", leo said

piper sat and thought about that for a while. on one hand she would be lying if she said that she hated it but on the other hand she didn't want to strain their relationship now that it was starting to rebuild itself.

"it was a one time thing" she said while her heart broke a little bit

leo seemed to accept this answer and they stayed in comfortable silence. however like last time they were on this rooftop together.

she couldn't help but think things were starting to change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well this is gonna change things right?

**Author's Note:**

> ill try to get part 2 out soon!


End file.
